Patent Document 1 discloses an impact absorbing member comprising a tube wall that constitutes a tube, and flange members extending outward from the outer circumference of the tube wall and also extending in the axial direction of the tube. In case this impact absorbing member is subjected to a compressive load in the axial direction during a vehicle collision, the tube wall and flange members compressively deform along the axial direction by buckling deformation. This impact absorbing member comprises a first main body and a second main body. Each of the first main body and second main body comprises a partial tube wall, which divides the tube wall in the circumferential direction, and flange members extending from both ends outwardly of the tube with respect to the circumferential direction of the partial tube wall; the flange members also extend in the axial direction of the tube. The impact absorbing member is formed by joining the flange members of the first main body with the flange members of the second main body. The flange members of the first main body and the flange members of the second main body are joined together along their entire surfaces.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-81069